Carbon nanostructures in the form of carbon black, graphite, fullerene, single walled, double walled, multi-walled carbon nanotubes as well as nanodiamonds play a significant role in present and future technology. The applications of these nanostructures range from reinforcement in rubber tires, electrodes in batteries and fuel cells, electrostatic dissipation, electromagnetic interference shielding, and photo-voltaic cells, to radar-evading stealth coatings. Specific exemplary applications of carbon nanotubes are their use in nanocomposites and in faster and more efficient electronic devices. Other potential applications include biocomposites and delivery of drugs. They may also serve as semi-transparent optical material. The high surface area of nanotubes also renders them useful as a catalyst support material. They could also be used in field effect transistors.
Thus, nanotube form of carbon is poised to become one of the most important carbon forms in terms of use and applications. The synthesis carbon nanotubes, however, involves substantial investment in terms of safety, cost, time, and apparatus, besides requiring expertise in instrument operation. For example, one of the synthetic techniques involves chemical vapor deposition (CVD) on selected catalysts placed on special supports. The reaction takes place in a reducing or inert atmosphere and requires significant investment in time, energy, expertise and cost. The technique is also not easily scalable.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.